


What about my family?

by SHIR352002



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIR352002/pseuds/SHIR352002
Summary: Just something I thought of in light of the Sony vs. Disney dispute.





	What about my family?

Peter Parker sat on the edge of the tallest building he could find around New York City, and looked down.

If he didn't know it wouldn't work the right way, he would've thought about jumping.

He just felt so empty.

Unwanted.

Like he had no purpose.

He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to a person, just pull them out of their safe environment, their home and throw them empty handed into what felt like a whole other world.

How could he comfort Pepper now? Whenever Tony's death hit her like a truck yet again and she could do nothing but sit on the dinner table and stare into nothing, he would always come armed with the Hot Chocolate May taught him how to make and a steady shoulder to cry on.

And May.... How could he leave her alone? He was all she had for the longest time. He couldn't imagine what she's feel if he just suddenly disappeared on her... Well, at least she's got Happy now, he would make it a lot easier for his poor aunt.

And what would he do about little Morgan? Who already started to lean on him as an older brother. He loved her more than the whole world, his kind-of little sister.

Why would they make him leave everyone like that?

Peope were fighting all around him about nonsense, and he was the one getting hurt for it.

Because who was he without his family?


End file.
